Soul Eater Human Sacrifice
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: A crossover story for Soul Eater and the Vocaliod song Alice Human Sacrifice
1. Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own Soul Eater or Vocaliods!!!!!!!!!!!!

My friend Ma-chan and I both take part in writting this story so credit goes to her as well. Chapters 1 and 3 will be done by me and 2 and 4 will be done by Ma-chan!!!!

PLEASE ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!

Thanks!!!!!!!


	2. Chrona Of The Spade

_**"The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.**_

_**And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.**_

_**Never hesitating to slay all within her way. **_

_**Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland. **_

_**Deep into the darkened forest Alice walked the line.**_

_**Captured and imprisoned as embodiment of sin.**_

_**If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.**_

_**No one would of suspected that she had ever been."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Chrona Makenshi slowly opened her soft blue eyes and glanced around at her surroundings, though none of it looked at all familiar. The last thing she remembered was being sound asleep in her little dorm room underneath the school of Shibushin, all curled up hugging her pillow closely to her chest. Now she was all alone in the forest. It was dense with black trees and bushes. Everywhere she turned, there were life. Everything was so dark, alive, breathing, watching her every move. She could almost hear the plants respiring in and out, in and out. She shrieked a bit in fear, orbs wide. Lost, scared, and confused the pink haired girl just wanted to go home, to where she was safe and sound, not here. After standing there for a little while longer, a smile crossed upon her face, closing her eyes, Chrona listened to the sounds of life surrounding her. Where was she? Mostly of all, how did she get there? Was this all a dream?

Looking down she then noticed her attire had changed from her normal black dress she normally wore. Now she had on a beautiful red dress that went down almost above her ankles. It had long white sleeves that cuffed at the bottom and had a black laced design on it. On the top was a white collar and around her waist was tied a white apron. On her feet was knee high brown boots. Then she noticed something else. On the back of her hand was the marking of a red spade. In her hand she held a long and beautiful sword, the most beautiful sword she had ever seen in her entire life. The blade was made of pure silver metal and glistened brightly even when there was no light what so ever hitting it through the darkened forest. The handle of the sword was made of pure gold in the shape of a cross and had engagements on it. In the center was embedded a good sized stone. A deep red stone that was the color of blood. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Chrona's smile grew more widely as she tightened her grip around the handle of the sword, as if grasping onto to another's hand for dear life, and never wanting to let go of them. Her fist grabbed a bit more on the shimmering hilt that pressed so flawlessly against the palm of her hand. It was like the sword had been especially made for her use and only for her. Yes, there was no doubt about it, this sword was made just for her. She didn't know who might have made it for her, nor did she really care all she knew was it was hers and only hers. No one else could touch her beloved blade. With this she felt more powerful, power, control, she could do whatever she liked and whatever she pleased in this forsaken forest.

_"Chrona." _came a very eerie voice.

Chrona nearly jumped and turned around at the sound of her name being called. But who said it? She had thought she was alone? Or was she?

"Who's there!?!" she cried out.

But nothing came, only silence.

She started to walk The roads were all twisted, not a single one of them was straight. She had no idea where she was going, she let her feet lead her wherever they wanted to go. Chrona continued to walk and walk aimlessly going deeper into the forest when the voice came again out of nowhere.

_"Chrooonaaaa."_

"Who is calling me!?! Stop it!" the pink haired girl cried.

_"Chrooooonaaaaaa" _It came again.

"Stop calling me!" she shouted.

_"Chrooooonnnnaaaaaa!"_

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!!" she yelled louder.

Without any hesitations she raised up her sword above her head, she quickly brought it down and swung it with all her might at everything in her way. The sound of the metal swooshed through the air. The sound of braches from trees could be heard falling. Entranced by the wonderful sound of it, she swung the sword over and over, not caring what it sliced through, flowers, bushes, twigs, branches, trees. Swish! Swish! Swish went the sword! Snap went the braches of the trees! Petals of slaughtered flowers scattered all over the place. As she slaughtered, blood was splattered everywhere everything, all the poor plants we're dripping crimson blood.

Chrona turned noticing she had left a large trail of blood behind her. The trees and other plants continued to bleed out, the ground drenched in the red liquid. Even her sword was dripping with blood and her face, her hands, her clothing was stained. A twisted grin came across her face, followed by loud outburst of insane laughter. Oh what wonders, what pleasures of slaying everything that seemed to be stopping her from getting her way, or getting in her way.

"What is this wonderful feeling!?!" Chrona laughed.

She was now laughing even more so much that her sides began to hurt. Chrona had gone utterly mad. The sound of laughter was so loud she didn't hear the ominous noise coming from deep within. The forest was no longer silent as it was before, now there was sounds of a low moaning or it could have been crying. Telling where it was coming from was a mystery, cause it had been coming from every direction of the forest. The trees moved slowly, its branches swaying back and forth in the air. The moan soon became a whisper, is slowly made its way to the ears of the young girl.

_"Why did you do this Chrona...? It hurts!!" _the almost silent whisper called out.

At first Chrona didn't hear it, but when she finally did hear the moaning her laughter came to an sudden end.

_"It hurts so much Chrona......why...WHY!?! Why would you do this to us?!" _

The agonizing moans sent server chills up and down Chrona's spine and her blood run cold throughout her entire body making her paralyzed with fear. Not only a few moments ago had she been laughing insanely like a madwoman, now she was standing as still as ever petrified in pure terror. Looking around franticly she tried to figure out where it had been coming from. But it was no use she was surrounded. Her hand that held the sword began to tremble and it also caused the blade to shake as well. A few drops of blood from the sword had fallen from it and splashed onto the ground by her feet in silence. When suddenly a loud screech came from out of nowhere.

_"YOU DID THIS!!!!!! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHED THE BLOOD!!!!!!!! SINNER!!!!! SIIINEEEEEER! FOR THIS EMBODIMENT OF SIN YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED! A PRISONER OF THIS PLACE FOR ALL ETERNITY!" _It hissed in a dark voice.

Before she even had a time to react, the black stalks and thorned vines reached out to her, to capture her and hold her prisoner. The thick vines tied her hands, legs and torso, binding her so tight she could barely move. Tears formed in her eyes as she struggled to escape screaming out in horror and pain from the thorns digging into her skin. More and more she tried to struggle but in doing so it just restricted her even more.

"Someone please help me!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!" she cried at the top of her lungs. "ANYONE PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!" Tears were now pouring rapidly down her face.

The girl's desperate cries were soon cut off when one of the thick black stalks covered her mouth and gagged her muffling her screaming. She struggled in vain agonizingly as the plants dragged her into the deepest part of the forest. Her screams were muffled not to be heard, but even if they weren't, nobody would have heard her. With her hand reached out, more of black vines trapped her till she was completely bounded. Her fingernails left a mark on the ground and barks of the trees as she strained to escape this imprisonment besotted on her.

But in the end, there was only the sound of bittersweet silence. It was almost like she'd hadn't existed if not for all that was left of her was the sword, dripping with fresh blood, and the red path of her murderous wake she left behind, one that would never be brought back to life.

_**Who will be the next Alice...?**_

_

* * *

_

_**End of Ch 1**_


End file.
